


Once in a Dream

by Saryn



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saryn/pseuds/Saryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss has been having less than proper thoughts about a certain Faunus teammate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Dream

Weiss Schnee, heiress and spoiled brat of the Schnee co., was currently busying herself in the library of Beacon Academy, in a frail attempt at distracting her thoughts from a certain Faunus. She’d like to think that it was due to the connections her teammate had had with the White Fang, or even that it was a simple, friendly concern, but she could not fool herself - Blake Belladonna had not left her mind since their first, rather aggressive meeting.

And it was getting worse.

It started as glances, noticing how the brunette walked with that - and now she knew why - distinct, feline sway of her hips, or the way she’d look back, with intense, amber eyes, then it turned into touches, bumping of thighs when they sat alongside each other in class, brushing of hands when they walked. The Faunus never spoke of it, but Weiss knew she noticed the tingling feeling that ran through both of them at the smallest contact. And the dreams, the moment she woke up, drenched in sweat, heart beating fast and mind swimming with the striking image of pale skin and yellow eyes, purrs at her ear, was the moment she knew she was done for.

She placed a scroll back on the shelf with a quiet sigh of resignation, her form hidden amongst the walls of books that made up the library. This wouldn’t do at all, she thought to herself, before the soft sound of footsteps caught her attention, too close to her, impossibly silent, and directly at her back. Her muscles went rigid, and her breath caught as she heard a low, appreciative purr tickling at her ear, Blake’s deep voice accompanying it not too long after it hit her, “What are you doing here all by yourself, princess?” 

The heiress managed to reign in a squeak before it left her lips, her cheeks quickly growing scarlet, “W-what do you think you’re doing?!” She managed, nearly wincing at her high-pitched tone, and even with her words, she made no attempt to escape the Faunus’ hold. The chuckle, mocking in tone, and subsequent push that trapped her slim form against the shelf and the faunus stopped any train of thought she might’ve had.

She felt small claws trailing their way down her thighs, to the hem of her combat skirt, before moving back up, now feeling hot digits dragging along her skin and revealing white, lacy lingerie, as elegant as the rest of her attire. The heiress turned her head, in an attempt to glance at her teammate, only to give an involuntary shiver at the predatory gaze that stared back - She was certainly not going to resist now, not with the damp, transparent spot that was forming in her previously-flawless white underwear.

She felt the faunus move, pressing against her back, making her painfully aware of the rumbling that originated at the other’s chest, and the bulge rubbing insistently against her cheeks. Embarrassing wouldn’t begin to describe the situation, yet the ice princess couldn’t bring herself to resist, gripping at the shelf and pressing back against her feline companion in need.

She was rewarded with a quiet growl, and the rustling of clothes. Her eyes roamed her partner’s features, the parted lips, the amber eyes, reflecting impatience, and those ears - had she stopped wearing her bow? - falling flat against her head in frustration as she fumbled with her shorts, no doubt as eager as the heiress herself. Weiss raised a brow and spoke, despite reddened ears and panting breath, “Are you going to do it this century or…?” 

A bright, yellow glare was the only response she got for her remark, though it didn’t seem to hold any real heat. The faunus held her gaze, even as she pulled the thin fabric of Weiss’ panties aside and pressed the head of her shaft against the warm, wet lips of her teammate, mouth tugging in a smirk as the heiress tensed, and bit her lip, no doubt to supress embarrassing sounds.

Purring and soft gasps followed as the brunette rolled her hips, rubbing against the heiress’ folds, her clawed hands starting to roam, one settling at the princess’ waist, holding her still, as the other reached around, claws dragging along her front before settling over a breast, giving forceful squeezes. Weiss shivered and whimpered, her noises soft and nearly inaudible, so unlike the arrogant heiress she often portrayed herself to be.

The thrusts grew more aggressive, the rubbing of skin more frantic as Blake pressed a bit harder against her, nipping at the heiress’ earlobe, hissing against her neck when she slipped out of place, both inexperienced and hurried in their movements, the heiress could feel herself reaching her peak, so very close, her heart hammering in her chest.

She opened her eyes, drenched in sweat, her covers long since kicked off of her thanks to the vivid dream. The heiress took a moment to situate herself, squinting at the darkness of the room with a frustrated huff. She turned, as to hopefully go back to sleep.

Little did she know, yellow eyes watched, and sensitive ears twitched, catching every sigh and quiet “Blake” that had escaped the heiress’ lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one Dashing, at dashingicecream.tumblr.com. You should check her out.


End file.
